1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parking assistance system suitable for an indoor parking lot and the like incidental to, for example, large-scale commercial facilities.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a parking assistance device configured to simply and quickly move or rotate a target parking frame to an appropriate position. In, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-118878, a technique is described in which a parking assistance device configured to display a target parking frame on an actual image of a circumference of a vehicle in a superposing manner to thereby set a target parking position at which the vehicle is to be parked, and carry out guidance in how to reach the set target parking position is contrived so that the target parking frame initially displayed on a touch display is moved to a position indicated by a coordinate point designated by a touch operation.
The technique described in the above patent document relates to an on-vehicle device to be provided in each individual vehicle, and configured to carry out guidance display for a parking bay, and hence the technique is not one in which the vacancy of the entire parking lot or the situation of other vehicles is taken into consideration.
Further, display and touch operations are carried out on the touch display unit provided in the vehicle, and hence there is a problem that an amount of movement of the visual line of the driver between the touch display and actual parking position is large, this being liable to lead to an accident.